


Nap Time For Princess.

by leviiackermanns



Series: Genderfluid!Levi drabbles. [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Napping, Other, Sleepy Cuddles, thats all this fic is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviiackermanns/pseuds/leviiackermanns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi falls asleep on Eren effectively trapping him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time For Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> we’re back to the same verse as “caught trying to apply foundation” remember Eren is jobless and Levi works as a counselor. Anon prompt I got, you know who you are, I hope!  
> i track the tag "gee flu leevu" on tumblr and u should too  
> Enjoy.

Eren looked up from his third consecutive episode of Judge Judy when the apartment door slammed closed. There was the sound of Levi struggling with her shoes and jacket. A few minutes later Levi came stumbling into the living room and pitching onto the couch on top of Eren. Eren let out a small noise and the weight of Levi on top of him.

“Levi? Are you okay, princess?” Eren asked quietly, wrapping his arms around his partner.

Levi hummed in response. “Yeah, ‘m jus’ exhausted.”

“Busy day?”                                                                           

Levi hummed again. It was always the same at this time of year. There were more kids to talk to and the head manager wanted all of the offices files securely entered into the systems. July was what Levi liked to call ‘Hell’s Month’.

“What do you want me to do for dinner?”

Levi sighed, shifting around to get comfortable. “We can decide later. For now though I just wanna nap.”

“Okay, we can do that.” Eren said quietly, scratching the fine hairs at the back of Levi’s head.

Levi’s only response was the sound of soft snoring. It was then he realised that he needed a pee. Shit, he was trapped. He wrapped his arms tighter round Levi and sighed. He may as well nap too if he isn’t going to be moving any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was 225 words of terrible I'm sorry anon  
> [send me prompts at my tumblr](http://leviiackermanns.tumblr.com/)  
> feedback me yo


End file.
